1. Field of Invention
The Present invention relates generally to potable water conservation capabilities of a toilet, but, more specifically, to a water treatment and conservation method for domestic, in-home, and public, toilet wastewater.
2. Description of Prior Art
The present invention will prove to be a breakthrough in the specific area of natural resources conservation. It is a water conservation system that, once generally utilized, introduces a truly unique and revolutionary way of solving the national, and international, dilemma of frequent water shortages. Once adopted and put into practice, it will immediately begin to offset the drought emergency concerns, which have become problematic for many states and municipalities across the United States. Though water maintains a “relative” constant volume in the hydrosphere, natural climactic phenomena have caused and will continue to cause, smaller, or greater, fluctuations in water containment systems throughout the global environment. It is a safety, (precautionary) measure against such fluctuations, which can be severe in certain areas, that the present system is directed. In addition, and more directly, this system will prove itself highly valuable for both multiple-dwelling unit owners and private homeowners when considering exorbitant water-bill expenses. The present invention will assume approximately four fifths less use of potable domestic water. Prevalent toilet flushing systems are wasting huge capital sums in addition to bringing about a disparity in water allocation around the world. The novel idea, being herein presented, is revolutionary since it negates a “necessary flush” each time the toilet is used. It is simple to operate, and, once implemented widely, it will save a tremendous amount of capital resources.
Numerous toilets have been provided in prior art that are each a disposal apparatus consisting of a porcelain bowl that is fitted with a hinged seat and a flushing device, used for both liquid and solid human wastes. While these units may be suitable for the particular purposes for which they are designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes addressed by the present art. In essence, they are not designed to conserve significant volumes of potable water for human consumption, nor are they efficient in resolving both the national, and global, concern for, both, water conservation, per se, and with respect to private, public, local, and global water usage economic expense.
For the present component system, the amount of water conserved is assessed cumulatively every time the toilet does not have to be flushed after an event wherein there is liquid waste deposited into the bathroom commode. It constitutes and substantiates the efficacy of the novel system for the conservation of domestic water usage and, therefore, if carried into general use, would eliminate the ongoing serious concerns for drought conditions, nationally and globally. Moreover, the financial burdens experienced by homeowners, landlords, and others tied to “metered” water usage would be greatly alleviated upon implementation of the systems herein described.
The liquid substance should be one whose overall effect, upon its intromission into urinated wastewater, would be to “revert” the water, (contaminated by the coloring substances, the biochromes, bacteria, etc. or urine) back to the pre-urinated, natural, clarified, state or condition. The cumulative, treated, “clarified,” water REMAINS through successive “treatments:” intromission of achromatizing fluid. Water level will remain constant until solid waste is a factor upon which time conventional water flush becomes necessary. In this, latter, case, the usual water flush, (lever) is effected. The significance of the amount of water conserved can be realized by way of calculating the statistical ratio of “treatments” to the combined number of flushings of liquid as well as solid waste.